DON'T BE MAD
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Karena berdebat dan akhirnya bertengkar, Hyukjae harus memutar otak agar Donghae berhenti marah padanya. [ONESHOT]


**Don't Be Mad**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sementara Donghae sibuk mencuci piring di dapur, Hyukjae berbaring santai di sofa ruang tengah. Menonton televisi sambil makan kudapan yang dibeli Donghae tadi siang. Mata _doe_ Hyukjae sesekali melirik Donghae yang ada di dapur, lalu ia akan tersenyum tanpa sebab melihat laki-laki kesayangannya itu tampak berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya di dapur. Kaos putih lengan pendek yang ketat membingkai lekuk tubuh dan bisepsnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Padahal Donghae hanya sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga biasa di dapur; mencuci piring dan membersihkan sekitar kompor yang sedikit kotor karena remah-remah makanan. Tapi, entah mengapa Donghae saat ini lebih terlihat seperti model iklan yang sedang berpose. Pemandangan yang luar biasa sexy.

"Hyuk, berhenti makan permen dan cokelat!" seru Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae masih belum berhenti mengunyah permen.

"Hmm, aku tahu," sahut Hyukjae sekenanya, matanya kembali menatap televisi sambil menyedot susu stroberinya. Tidak begitu mengindahkan larangan Donghae.

"Dan cepat mandi!" seru Donghae lagi. "Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau masih saja memakai piyama!"

Hyukjae berdecak kesal dan mendelik tajam pada Donghae. "Cerewet! Dasar ibu-ibu!"

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Waktu aku di Mokpo dulu, ada cerita menyeramkan soal orang yang malas mandi," kata Donghae dengan wajah serius. Hyukjae langsung saja beringsut duduk dan menyimak Donghae. "Katanya, hantu paling suka dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak mandi karena baunya mengundang," lanjutnya menakuti Hyukjae yang tampaknya percaya dengan cerita konyol itu.

"H-hei! Jangan menakuti-nakuti aku, idiot!" seru Hyukjae panik.

Donghae menyelesaikan cucian piringnya, lalu mengambil buah-buahan dari kulkas dan mengeluarkan roti dari panggangannya. "Serius, kau tanyakan saja pada ibuku atau Donghwa _hyung_ ," katanya sambil melangkah mendekati Hyukjae ke ruang tengah, lalu duduk di sampingnya setelah menaruh piring beirisi roti bakar dan buah-buahan di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau pasti bohong!" seru Hyukjae tidak percaya.

"Makan dulu, setelah itu mandi," kata Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae.

"Permennya masih belum habis." Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan sisa permen yang masih ada di mulutnya.

Donghae mendengus, lalu menarik dagu Hyukjae dan meraup bibirnya. Mengambil permen dari mulut Hyukjae dengan cara yang cukup sensual. "Sekarang permennya sudah habis," katanya setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

" _Candy Kiss_!" seru Hyukjae girang, lalu ia memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis Donghae sebagai balasan, sebelum menikmati roti bakar isi selai stroberi itu.

"Kau yakin bisa mandi sendiri?" tanya Donghae sambil membersihkan remah roti yang ada di sudut bibir Hyukjae.

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol Donghae, membuat Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk berdecak dan memandangnya dengan sengit. "Aku tidak lumpuh! Aku masih bisa mandi sendiri! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi tak acuh. "Siapa tahu kau perlu bantuan untuk membersihkan bokongmu."

"Diam kau, bedebah!" seru Hyukjae sambil menjejalkan roti bekas gigitannya ke dalam mulut Donghae. "Dasar cabul! Ah, karena mendengar suaramu aku jadi pegal-pegal begini!"

"Apa hubungannya?!" jerit Donghae dengan mulut penuh sesak oleh roti, sehingga suaranya tidak jelas terdengar.

Hyukjae menggeleng, mengabaikan Donghae dan berbalik memunggunginya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri. "Hei, cepat pijiti aku. Di sini pegal sekali," katanya sambil memijat pundak kirinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Donghae meneguk susu stroberi milik Hyukjae untuk mendorong roti yang memenuhi mulutnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan, lalu memukul pundak Hyukjae dengan sedikit kasar. "Dasar manja!" serunya kesal.

"Sakit, idiot! Berhenti memukuli aku!"

"Di mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil memijat-mijat pundak, tengkuk, dan punggung Hyukjae secara acak. "Di sini? Di sini? Atau di sini?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan memelototi Donghae. "Lakukan dengan benar, bodoh!"

"Ah, sakitnya pasti di situ." Donghae menarik dagu Hyukjae dan meraup bibir tebalnya yang terasa manis karena sisa selai stroberi yang tertinggal di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae setelah Donghae memutus pagutannya. "Aku belum gosok gigi, tahu!"

"Jorok!" Donghae mendorong wajah Hyukjae hingga membuatnya terjungkal dari sofa dan mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangan.

"Aduh! Sakit, Donghae!" Hyukjae meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkilir.

Melihat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan, Donghae turun dari sofa dan buru-buru memeriksa kakinya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Di mana yang sakit, hmm?" tanya sambil mencoba menyentuh pergelangan kaki Hyukjae dengan hati-hati.

"Di mana-mana!" jawab Hyukjae ketus.

Donghae buru-buru menyelipkan kedua tangannya di ketiak Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya ke sofa. Mendudukkannya di sana sebelum Donghae berjongkok dan memeriksa pergelangan kaki Hyukjae yang masih dibalut dengan perban. "Masih sedikit bengkak," gumamnya.

"Gara-gara kau jadi makin sakit!"

"Kau masih belum bisa pakai insol dan kumohon jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

Setelah Hyukjae berkata begitu, suasana menjadi hening. Donghae mendongak, menatap lurus mata Hyukjae. Cukup lama mereka bertapapan seperti, lalu Donghae memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Tak bisakah kali ini kau menuruti kata-kataku?" Dengan suara yang pelan dan berat. Terdengar sangat serius.

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu menarik pergelangan kakinya yang masih dipegang Donghae. "Kau tidak perlu cemas berlebihan, aku bisa jaga diri."

"Ya tentu saja, kau bisa melakukan semuanya. Kau tak butuh aku. Aku memang tidak pernah kau anggap berguna." Donghae kemudian berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke kamar, mengabaikan Hyukjae yang sedang menghela napas panjang.

Dan terjadi lagi, mereka bertengkar lagi karena masalah yang sudah sering terjadi ini.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae, setelah memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam koper besarnya. Beberapa menit lagi manajer mereka akan datang menjemput, mengantarkan ke bandara. Lusa mereka akan mengadakan konser di Amerika Selatan, hari-hari melelahkan akan dimulai hari ini hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Meski jelas-jelas mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, tapi Donghae memilih diam dan pura-pura sibuk melipat pakaiannya. Merasa tiba-tiba gusar, pada akhirnya Donghae hanya menjejalkan asal pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam koper, lalu keluar kamar setelah mengemas semua barang yang akan dibawanya. Dalam hati Donghae menggerutu, _pertanyaan retoris_. Tentu saja Donghae marah, Hyukjae seolah tidak mempercayainya dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Hyukjae selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri dan nyaris tidak pernah melibatkan Donghae dalam setiap masalahnya. Padahal, jika Hyukjae mau sedikit berbagi dan melibatkan Donghae dalam setiap masalahnya, pasti semua masalah lebih mudah dicari jalan keluarnya.

Hyukjae menepuk pundak Donghae yang sedang memakai sepatu. "Aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Hanya itu barang bawaanmu?" tanya Donghae menyela, ia sedang tidak mendengarkan apa pun dari Hyukjae.

"Ya, hanya ini," jawab Hyukjae sambil melirik ransel dan koper yang ada di sampingnya.

Donghae tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, hanya merebut ransel Hyukjae dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Setelah itu Donghae menyeret kopernya sendiri dan keluar dari apartemen tanpa menunggu Hyukjae. Melihatnya, hanya membuat Donghae makin emosi dan kesal.

Saat keduanya berada di dalam mobil, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Bahkan ketika manajer mencoba bercanda untuk menghidupkan suasana, mereka tetap diam. Suasana jadi canggung, manajer tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan tidak mengerti mengapa situasi ini harus terjadi padanya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?" tanya sang manajer tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan. Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, ia melirik kaca spion sekilas. "Ah, kalian memang bertengkar rupanya," gumamnya saat melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae saling membuang muka.

Tiba di bandara, mereka masih tetap tidak bicara pada satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Donghae memilih tidak banyak bicara dan Hyukjae tengah mengobrol dengan Siwon. Oh, tentu saja Hyukjae tidak perlu memikirkan Donghae yang marah, dia pasti merasa senang karena bisa mengobrol dengan Siwon tanpa diganggu. Donghae jadi makin kesal lagi.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Tiga puluh jam berada di udara, ternyata menyebabkan kelelahan yang berlebihan. Donghae merasa pinggangnya seperti nyaris lepas dan kaki juga bokongnya sudah mengalami lebih dari tiga kali kesemutan. Sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Suasananya jadi makin buruk karena menderita kelelahan yang berlebih ini. Rasanya Donghae ingin merusak sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Sesampainya di hotel Donghae langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang cukup luas itu, lalu ketika mendengar Hyukjae menyusul masuk, ia memejamkan matanya; pura-pura tidur. Sayup-sayup, Donghae mendengar Hyukjae menghela napas kelelahan dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Hyukjae pasti masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau harus mandi atau setidaknya ganti baju."

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Donghae mendengar suara rendah Hyukjae, tapi ia memilih tidak peduli dan tetap memejamkan mata. Aroma sabun yang segar menyapa indra penciumannya begitu Hyukjae melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Hyukjae baru saja mandi rupanya.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur," kata Hyukjae sambil mengusap-usap kepala Donghae. "Aku juga tahu kau lelah, tapi kau harus ganti baju."

Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dengan lesu, lalu memunggunginya. "Bukan urusanmu," gumamnya.

"Apa sebegitu marahnya dirimu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau menatapku walau hanya sekilas?" tanya Hyukjae yang kembali mengusap-usap kepala Donghae. "Kalau kau masih begini, aku ke kamar Siwon saja. Aku yakin dia tidak akan ..."

"Kubunuh kau kalau berani beranjak selangkah saja dari tempatmu sekarang!" seru Donghae menyela, lalu ia berbalik dan menemukan Hyukjae sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidur dengan hanya menggunakan baju mandi berwarna putih. Dia _sexy_. Sangat. Dan wangi tentu saja.

"Masih mau mengabaikan aku?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab dan malah beringsut mendekati Hyukjae. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Hyukjae sambil memeluk pinggangnya yang terasa pas dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku masih sangat marah, kesal, dan masih akan mengabaikanmu. Jadi jangan bergerak sampai aku tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur selama di pesawat tadi. Aku juga kesemutan sampai tiga kali dan Shindong _hyung_ sangat berisik. Aku juga kesal karena sekarang punggungku sakit," katanya mengoceh panjang lebar, mengadukan penderitaannya selama di pesawat.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Donghae dan memainkan rambutnya yang mudah sekali panjang. "Salah sendiri," gumamnya diiringi suara kikikan geli.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan gumaman Hyukjae. "Aku lihat tadi kau memegangi tangan manajer _hyung_."

"Hmm, sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu …" jawab Hyukjae menganggantung.

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang tangannya?!" seru Donghae tidak terima.

"Itu karena aku ingin perhatianmu!" seru Hyukjae tidak mau kalah.

Donghae membuka matanya dan mendongak, menatap lurus mata Hyukjae. "Kau benar-benar … ah, sudahlah! Aku mau mandi! Aku jadi kesal lagi!" serunya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah dengan kesal menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau kugosok punggungmu agar lebih rileks?" tanya Hyukjae setelah Donghae menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Donghae dari dalam kamar mandi dengan teriakan yang ketus.

Sambil menunggu Donghae selesai mandi, Hyukjae mengoleskan pelembab ke kulit wajahnya. Setelah itu Hyukjae duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, lalu memeriksa pemberitahuan ponselnya; ada dua pesan dari ibunya dan beberapa pesan tidak penting. Setelah membalas pesan dari ibunya, Hyukjae kemudian memeriksa Instagramnya dan terkikik geli saat melihat video yang diunggah Donghae saat di bandara tadi. Donghae terlihat sangat jelas sedang mencoba mengabaikannya. Lihat caranya mengalihkan kamera saat Hyukjae mencoba melambaikan tangannya ke kamera. Kekanakan, tapi menggemaskan juga. Meski begitu, Hyukjae tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae terus-terusan marah padanya. Pokoknya tidak bisa dibiarkan, mereka tidak bisa terus begini.

Hyukjae menatap pintu kamar mandi dan menyeringai, ada satu cara yang bisa membuat Donghae berhenti marah padanya. _Well_ , sebelumnya Hyukjae tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, tapi sepertinya memang harus dicoba. Kita lihat, masihkah Donghae bisa mengabaikannya?

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju mandi yang sama seperti yang dikenakannya saat ini. Wajah Donghae terlihat lebih segar, meski masih ada sisa-sisa raut kelelahan.

"Kelihatannya?" Donghae balik bertanya dengan nada penuh sarkasme sambil berjalan menuju meja yang ada di seberang tempat tidur, lalu ia duduk di sana dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban ketus Donghae, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menghampiri sang kekasih yang sedang duduk dan langsung memijat pelan pundak juga tengkuknya.

"Jangan tegang terus, kau bisa stres," kata Hyukjae dengan suara lembut.

"Minggirlah." Donghae mencoba beranjak dari kursi dan menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae, tapi pundaknya ditekan dan dipaksa untuk tetap berada diposisinya.

"Santai saja," kata Hyukjae lagi yang kini sedang memijat pelan pelipis Donghae. "Aku akan membuat tubuhmu lebih rileks."

"Kau lupa aku masih marah padamu?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Hyukjae seperti tidak peduli.

Donghae mendengus, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dan berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku akan …"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti. Bagaimana tidak? Kini mulutnya menganga dan matanya sibuk memerhatikan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menarik tali baju mandinya dengan gerakan sensual, lalu menurunkan kain berbahan handuk itu melalui bahunya hingga akhirnya benda itu jatuh di lantai marmer yang dingin. Mata Hyukjae menatap nyalang ke arah Donghae, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti saat menyadari Donghae nyaris tidak berkedip saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

"Argentina benar-benar panas," kata Hyukjae dengan suara pelan menggoda. "Aku sudah mandi, tapi berkeringat lagi," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh leher hingga dadanya dengan telapak tangan. "Haruskah aku mandi lagi? Atau, haruskah aku mandi keringat saja sekalian?"

Sejujurnya Donghae sempat tergoda dan menahan napasnya tanpa sadar saat melihat Hyukjae sengaja menyentuh putingnya dan melenguh sangat pelan. Sialnya, Donghae masih mendengar lenguhan penuh dosa itu. Tapi Donghae masih marah pada Hyukjae, jadi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba mengabaikan godaan Hyukjae.

"Kau pikir bisa merayuku dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Donghae tanpa menatap Hyukjae. Tentu saja, jika ditatap pertahanannya akan runtuh detik itu juga.

"Hmm, ya sudah …" Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah hingga betisnya menabrak pinggiran tempat tidur, lalu ia duduk di sana. mengangkang, memamerkan penisnya yang hampir ereksi. "Aku bisa main sendiri di sini, membayangkan … oh, tidak … hmm, aku bisa memanggil orang lain untuk menuntaskan yang satu ini. Lelaki atau wanita Latin sangat _sexy_ , mereka pasti bisa membuatku puas," katanya sambil memainkan penisnya dengan ujung jari.

Di luar dugaan, Donghae tertawa meremehkan dan bukannya marah. "Hanya karena mendapatkan adegan ranjang di _Music Video_ , tidak berarti kau mampu melakukannya tanpa aku," katanya penuh percaya diri.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu kita lihat saja." Hyukjae berbalik, menungging dan merangkak untuk meraih telepon yang ada si nakas samping tempat tidur.

Melihat posisi Hyukjae saat ini, membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk mengumpat dalam hati. Cara Hyukjae menungging dan merangkak, sangatlah mengundang. Bokong yang tidak terlalu berisi itu mengundang Donghae untuk menamparnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, dan lubang berkerut sempit yang sempat mengintip itu mengundang untuk diisi sesuatu. _Damn it, Hyukjae and his teases_.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?" Donghae beranjak dari kursi, lalu menampar bokong Hyukjae sebelum merebut gagang telepon dari tangannya. "Jangan membuatku makin marah!"

Hyukjae melenguh dan memegangi bokongnya yang tadi ditampar Donghae. Tidak terlalu kasar, tapi terasa lumayan panas dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae tiba-tiba bergairah. "Ah, kau tidak bisa dirayu, tapi sepertinya ada yang bereaksi jujur di sini," katanya sambil menyentuh sesuatu dibagian selatan Donghae yang menggembung dengan telapak kakinya.

Donghae mendesis dan memejamkam matanya, menikmati gesekan kaki Hyukjae di penisnya. Rasanya menggelitik hingga ke perut. "Hyuk ... kau ..." katanya sambil terengah-engah menahan nafsu.

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak dengar," kata Hyukjae yang makin intens menggesek penis Donghae dengan kakinya. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba mundur dan malah menikmati perbuatan tercelanya. Yang begini mengaku tidak biaa dirayu? Bercanda!

Saat Donghae makin terbuai dan membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk bergabung di ranjang, Hyukjae mundur hingga akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur. Bersandar pada jendela besar di belakangnya sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau 'kan sedang marah, sebaiknya aku tidak melanjutkannya dan membuatmu marah," katanya seolah-olah menyesal.

Donghae turun dari ranjang, lalu menghimpit Hyukjae yang masih bersandar di jendela. Matanya mengunci tatapan Hyukjae dan sebelah tangannya beradi di sisi kiri kepala Hyukjae. "Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja, hm?" tanya sambil mencengkeram pelan rahang Hyukjae dengan tangan yang lain.

"Idiot," kata Hyukjae pelan. "Aku memang tidak berencana lolos. Kau tidak lihat keadaanku?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku sudah siap celaka hari ini."

Demi semua koleksi kamera Donghae yang terpaksa ditinggalkan sebagian di rumah, Hyukjae yang menggodanya dengan kata-kata semi vulgar seperti itu sangatlah _sexy_. Donghae merasa penisnya bisa ereksi penuh hanya karena mendengar kalimat penuh dosa itu dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa menari dengan sempurna saat kita konser besok malam," kata Donghae yang masih tetap mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae. "Hmm, aku juga tidak yakin kau bisa ikut jalan-jalan sore nanti dengan member lain."

" _Well_ , aku bisa beralasan semua itu terjadi karena kakiku belum sembuh."

"Menggoda hingga berbohong pada _hyung_ dan penggemar. Nakal. Kau harus diberi pelajaran."

Hyukjae membawa jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir tipis Donghae. "Hmm, maksudmu seperti hukuman?"

Donghae menggigit pelan ujung jari Hyukjae, lalu mengangguk. "Katakan saja begitu."

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Donghae langsung meraup bibir Hyukjae dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sebelah tangan Donghae yang tadi mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae kini beralih ke dadanya, memberi rangsangan di puting yang mulai mengeras itu. Tangannya lainnya masih berada di sisi kiri kepala Hyukjae, menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terlalu menghimpit Hyukjae. Sementara itu Hyukjae mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae dan sibuk mengimbangi ciuman Donghae. Suara kecipak basah yang sensual menjadi satu-satunya melodi pada dini hari menjelang pagi itu.

"Tunggu!" Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan bahu Donghae dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae sedikit gusar.

"Kondom dan _lube_ …"

"Untuk apa? Masih ada waktu satu hari lagi sebelum kita konser."

"Kali ini kau harus memakainya karena nanti sore kita harus jalan-jalan dan aku tidak mungkin menyimpan sisa cairanmu di dalam bokongku!"

Donghae memutar bola matanya dan membuang napas, lalu berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju ranselnya. Setelah menemukan benda yang disebutkan Hyukjae tadi, Donghae kembali lagi padanya sambil memperlihatkan dua benda itu tepat di depan wajahnya agar dia puas.

"Kau marah padaku, tapi tetap membawa dua benda itu?" tanya Hyukjae tak habis pikir. "Dasar idiot cabul! Selama marah pun masih memikirkan yang tidak-tidak!"

Donghae berdecak, lalu menampar bokong telanjang Hyukjae. "Jangan bicara kasar!" serunya sambil membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae hingga menghadap jendela besar di belakangnya.

"Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyukjae mencoba berontak, tapi sebelah tangannya ditahan di belakang dan tangan lainnya hanya mampu mencakar-cakar kaca.

"Jangan coba-coba bergerak!" gertak Donghae sebelum melepaskan tangan Hyukjae yang tadi dicengkeramnya, lalu membuka baju mandi yang masih ia kenakan sebelum memakai kondom dengan buru-buru diikuti dengan menumpahkan cairan lube ke penis dan sebelah tangannya.

"Angh …!" Hyukjae mendesah keras saat merasakan jari Donghae yang basa menyentuh kerutan lubangnya. Rasanya dingin dan licin. "Ngh … gatal …" lenguhnya gelisah, jari-jarinya makin kuat mencakar-cakar kaca jendela.

"Ini 'kan sedang aku garuk," bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Hyukjae. Lalu bibirnya ia bawa mencumbu bahu dan sebagian biseps Hyukjae. "Masih gatal, hmm?"

"K-kurang ... ahh ... masukkan jarimu!"

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Donghae yang masih mengelus-elus kerutan anus Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Berengsek!" Hyukjae mengumpat karena tidal tahan. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya ia gigit dan pinggulnya bergerak gelisah mengejar jari Donghae. "Masukkan saja, idiot!"

Donghae menarik jarinya dan menepuk bokong Hyukjae lagi. "Masih berani memaki?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik yang _sexy_ , membuat Hyukjae makin menggelinjang dibuatnya.

"Angh ... kumohon!" Hyukjae memohon frustrasi, tangannya sampai terkepal kuat menahan gairah yang menguasai tubuhnya.

Donghae sengaja tidak langsung menuruti keinginan Hyukjae. Mendengarnya memohon, menjadi kepuasan tersendiri untuk laki-laki berwajah polos itu. "Lagi, memohon lagi," katanya sambil terus menggaruk-garuk kerutan lubang Hyukjae.

"Aku ..."

"Hmm?"

"Ahh.. aku moh ... ah!" pekik Hyukjae saat merasakan dua jari Donghae menerobos lubangnya dengan cepat. Meskipun cairan _lube_ yang Donghae gunakan sudah tumpah ruah, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi rasa panas dan perih dibagian belakang Hyukjae.

"Sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan suara berbisik.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Lebih dalam lagi …" pintanya dengan desahan tertahan.

Donghae mendengus, sadar jarinya tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Donghae mulai menggerakan jarinya maju mundur dan san sebelah tangannya meraih ereksi Hyukjae. Menggaruk lembut lubang kencing Hyukjae yang sensitif dengan kukunya untuk menambah rangsangan. Sementara itu bibir Donghae sibuk mencumbu bahu Hyukjae. Sengaja tidak menyentuh bibirnya karena Donghae suka mendengar lenguhan tertahan Hyukjae.

"Ngh … cukup … Donghae, cukup," kata Hyukjae sambil terengah-engah, ia tidak sanggup menahan ejakulasinya lebih lama lagi.

"Enak, hmm?" tanya Donghae tanpa menghentikan semua perbuatan kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti! Aku akan sampai … angh," desah Hyukjae tak karuan.

Donghae mencabut jarinya dari lubang Hyukjae, diikuti dengan tangan lainnya yang melepaskan penis Hyukjae yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi. Selang beberapa detik, Donghae mengganti kekosongan lubangnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih panjang dari jarinya.

"Pelan … ngh … pelan-pelan!" Hyukjae mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang berada dipinggangnya. "Kurang … kurang dalam!"

Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya, lalu pekikan panjang Hyukjae menggema di kamar hotel. Desahan dan lenguhannya makin tidak karuan saat ujung penis Donghae menabrak titik terdalamnya. Titik yang yang tidak bisa digapai oleh jari Donghae barusan.

"Ahh …Hyuk!" Donghae menggeram nikmat, merasakan penis tegangnya dipijat lembut oleh dinding rektum Hyukjae.

"Aku mau sampai … ngh! Tidak tahan!"

Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung membawa sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh puting tegang Hyukjae. Memelintirnya dam terkadang mencubitnya dengan gemas. Tangannya yang lain Donghae gunakan untuk menggaruk penis Hyukjae.

"Donghae ... Donghae!" seru Hyukjae gelisah. Tangannya makin terkepal kuat dan pandangannya menjadi kabur saat merasakan geli di perut dan ujung kejantanannya. "Aku sampai ... eungh ... ah!" Ejakulasi Hyukjae tumpah membasahi jendela di depannya. Tubuhnya nyaris merosot jika Donghae tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hyuk ... argh ... sampai!" Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya makin ke dalam dan meledakkan ejakulasinya. Cairan bening meleleh dari lubang Hyukjae, kondom yang digunakan Donghae tidak mampu menampung cairannya yang meluber.

Napas keduanya memburu, tapi Hyukjae masih mampu berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. "Jadi, apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah.

Donghae menggeleng, lalu memagut lembut bibir tebal Hyukjae. "Tidak, kalau kau mengizinkan aku untuk melakukannya setidaknya dua ronde lagi," kata setelah melepaskan pagutan panjangnya.

Hyukjae berdecak dan memukul dada bidang Donghae. "Jangan gila! Kita ada kegiatan sore hari ini!"

"Maaf karena mengabaikanmu," kata Donghae sambil menghujani bibir Hyukjae dengan kecupan ringan.

"Maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu merasa buruk. Aku ..."

"Sudahlah," sela Donghae. "Aku yang terlalu kekanakan ... maaf," katanya sambil mengecup kening Hyukjae dan turun ke bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, ini ff dibuat kemarin sebelum mereka sampai di Argentina... dan sejujurnya mau dipublish tadi subuh jam 2an, tapi karena ketiduran jadilah baru bisa publish pagi ini...  
**

 **Lalu liat TL hari ini ada mereka baikan betulan HAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Entah harus ngakak ato merinding lol...**

 **Iya tahu ini mesum... entahlah terjadi begitu saja lmao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
